Ipod Shuffle (Luna and Draco)
by EverythingMaryWrites
Summary: Different songs and different stories about Draco and Luna. Mostly Romance though. ONESHOT.


**IPOD SHUFFLE (Luna and Draco)**

 **THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS EITHER ARE A PRODUCT OF THE AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION OR ARE USED FICTITIOUSLY. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD, BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENTS, EVENTS OR LOCALES ARE TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL.**

 **ANY REPRODUCTION OR UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THE MATERIAL OR ARTWORK HEREIN IS PROHIBITED AND PUNISHABLE BY LAW WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.**

 **COPYRIGHT © 2015 by Mary Josephine**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **A/N: Songs are written after a dash…6 drabbles**

 **/…/…/**

 **-UNFAITHFUL by RIHANNA**

The cold windy breeze coming from the west seems to increase Luna Lovegood's guilt as she walked slowly from her…THEIR home towards the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Draco agreed to meet her at a small restaurant there and she's excited as ever. However, during the process, the look from Rolf's misty, sad eyes just before she left haunted her like crazy.

"He doesn't deserve to have me as a wife…" Luna muttered as she reached the destination and saw Draco waving at her from the eatery's window "Not that I'm in love with somebody else…"

 **-EHU GIRL by KOLOHE KAI**

Draco Malfoy was just walking from the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom staircases towards the transfiguration courtyard when a wonderful singing voice reached his ears making him stop from his tracks. The boy had heard a lot of songs before, but this one is entirely different from those. From the Slytherin's opinion, this is much more angelic and much more clear (well especially that the songs he is listening to are mostly produced by the Weird sisters) that it totally catches his attention.

Shifting his feet a little bit, Draco began to move his pace towards the direction of the voice.

Finally, he reached the suspension bridge where he saw a twirling and unsurprisingly, singing blonde girl.

Draco was about to say something when suddenly, the girl stopped, tilted her head to the side and stared at him.

The Slytherin's mouth gaped open at that and he could feel his face flush.

'It's Loony Lovegood…' he thought frantically '…her voice is just amazing and how come I didn't realize that she's gorgeous?"

 **-HEART ATTACK by ONE DIRECTION**

"Draco are you alright?" Pansy Parkinson asked at the blonde boy one Saturday breakfast.

To be honest, the dark haired girl wouldn't really put her nose on his business if Draco didn't actually looked horrible and sporting a pair of bloodshot eyes.

"I'm alright Pansy." Draco said weakly "Nothing to worry about"

Pansy sighed and shook her head at him unconvinced.

"If you say so…" she said.

The slytherin boy nodded in response and dismissed Pansy gently which left the girl smile at that and went back to the conversation she had with Blaise Zabini a few moments ago.

Smiling a bit, because at least his friends have a wonderful head start for the weekends, Draco shot his head up and scanned the Great Hall. Turns out, this was an absolutely wrong move for he can see That POTTER and Luna Lovegood—which actually turned out as the girl he liked— talking sweetly at the Ravenclaw table.

Pain shot at the boy's heart again. Well in contrary, he can still actually remember what Luna had said when he showed her his interest…

"Let's just be friends Draco…"

 **-DNA by LITTLE MIX**

It is currently way past curfew but Luna Lovegood seems to find it fitting to walk towards the Boat house and Hang out with Draco. She absolutely misses him that much (Well they haven't really talked that much with the final exams coming up—they see each other privately you see) and it may be mushy or whatever, but Luna actually cannot live without him. He's like the blood that was rushing in her veins and the blood that is making her heart beat.

'I suppose that is natural in his DNA' Luna muttered thoughtfully as she remembered the lesson concerning this in her Muggle studies and as she saw Draco smiling at her while holding up a torch beside the said location.

 **-SPEAK NOW by TAYLOR SWIFT**

The church at Godric's Hollow seems to be pack up with guests for the ongoing wedding but Luna Lovegood didn't seem to MIND IT. AT. ALL.

As far as she was concerned, the ceremony inside that sacred building is JUST WRONG and she must be the one standing at the altar beside that Groom and not that whiny pug Pansy Parkinson.

Inhaling a huge amount of air, Luna then opened the door of the church much to everyone's shock and shouted.

"Stop this Wedding!"

The groom, which is the first one to recover from the surprise, grinned widely and ran up to her.

"I thought you were not gonna come" he said chuckling.

"Of course I had to come…" Luna said as she smiled "I'm not going to agree that you will have a different wife besides me…"

Draco laughed at that and kissed her…

CHAOS reigned.

 **-HEARTBREAK GIRL by 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER**

Draco Malfoy watched as Luna Lovegood threw stones at the black lake quite angrily. He seldom sees her like this and when she does, that means only one thing…ANOTHER BLOODY FIGHT WITH HER BLOODY BOYFRIEND DEAN THOMAS.

"How did the fight started exactly?" the Slytherin boy asked after for a few minutes of silence from him and a few angry grunts from her.

The ravenclaw groaned and began to throw another rock.

"Well…" she said exasperatedly "He said that I must stay away from you"

Draco's eyes widened.

"And for what bloody reason?" he asked with his voice elevating slightly

"Well, he actually thinks that you like me more than just a friend" Luna sighed deeply as she shrugged and throw her hands up "Bloody barmy isn't it?"

The slytherin could feel his face flush as he nodded weakly.

"Yes…Barmy…" he said.

The ravenclaw giggled at that and began to run towards the castle after saying that they must catch dinner.

A smile crept at Draco's face.

"If only she knew how right that Thomas is…"

/…/…/

 **A/N: Hello guys! I know. I'm really sorry if I haven't been that active lately. My laptop crashed you see and the plot bunny seems to hate me now. LOL**

 **By the way , This story is for you to tide on while I write the chapter two of my book pureblood traditions.**

 **It's almost finished and I'm going to post it soon. I promise.**

 **Anyways…i had fun writing this one.**

 **I hope you like this story guys**

 **-REVIEW AND RATE :)**

 **NEW A/N: If anyone had read this on my past account MJwritesOFFICIAL, Hi again!**

.


End file.
